The First Year
by Cadaverlee
Summary: Yugi and Yusei are finally in college! What oh what will happen in their first year? Yaoi, AU, slight OOC, and Jaden being drunk.
1. Move In

Yay! Okay, I'm entirely too happy that I've gotten this finished! (And in such a short time too *A*) Anyway, this is for xAtomicSmilex for her bday (that was last week ; -kicks internet- ) Had to redo the last chapter because I didn't save and someone turned off the PC (shame on me D:) There might be a few chapters added later (some side things people might wonder about and possible and epilogue)

Rated T for language, adult themes, male x male, etc.

Yaoi (male x male) Don't like, don't read.

Yusei/Yugi ; Jaden/Jesse ; Jack/Carly

AU and some OOC

* * *

><p>This was it, the new beginning, the final step. As he unlocked the door and stepped inside, he breathed deeply and smiled. Yugi was finally in college. He kicked the door closed softly and sat down on the bed that was pressed against the right wall, setting a small box of his belongings down next to him. He looked out of the window calmly, letting the orange glow of the sunset wash over him. Sure he was nervous, but who wasn't at least a little nervous the first time being in a college dorm? Especially when he was the one going to live in it. He looked over at the empty bed against the left wall, directly across from him, and wondered who his roommate was going to be. He hoped it was going to be one of his friends, but he wouldn't know until his new roommate got there. There was a few more moments of calm silence before he heard loud laughter and shuffling coming down the hall.<p>

"..And that's when I said 'Yeah well have some more beer with that cigarette!'" Jaden said as him and Jack laughed loudly. The two set down a medium and small box on the floor and looked up at Yugi.

"Are you sure you don't need us to stay and help throw a party or something?" Jack asked jokingly. Yugi laughed lightly.

"No thanks, guys. I'm going to need all the sleep I can get for tomorrow."

"Aw Yugi," Jaden said, throwing an arm around Yugi's shoulders and smiling brightly. "That's what class if for! Sleeping!" Yugi laughed at him.

"But Jaden, you just barely managed to pass high school!"

"I managed just fine." Jaden said reassuringly, still smiling.

"Ha ha, sure you did Jay." Jack teased. Jaden put on a fake pout while Yugi just chuckled. Eventually though, the three of them started laughing together like they did back in high school. The days when Jaden would randomly crack a joke in the middle of class or in the lunch room then all three of them would just laugh at it, or Jack would drop his drink and they would one by one start laughing until he was no longer mad, laughing at himself instead.

"Well I did!" Jaden said in a matter-of-fact tone. It was true though. During the last year of high school, Jaden – along with the help of his friends – figured out that if he just used his brain, he could actually figure out the "extremely confusing paperwork of schooling", pass high school, and amaze quite a few teachers and students in the process. Yugi nodded at Jaden in approval. Jaden stuck out his tongue at Jack in a way that said, 'Told you!'. All three of them laughed again. It was times like these that Yugi missed everyone else. Téa had gone to a dance school in New York. Tristan and Joey had both gone to a local community college back in Domino. He wasn't sure where Bakura and Ryou went, and Yami had gotten into a private college in Tokyo. Only him, Jack, Jaden, and another friend of his, Yusei, had gotten accepted into the university. Jaden had to work hard over the summer to both make up a few credits and impress/persuade the dean to let him in. Apparently, the dean had been impressed. And now that Yugi thought about it, he hadn't thought to ask Yusei which dorm he was in.

"Hey guys," Yugi started. Jack and Jaden looked over to him.

"Do you know which dorm Yusei is in?"

"You mean that dark-haired kid with the yellow streaks in his hair?" Jaden asked, laying upside down on the empty bed across from Yugi's.

"Yeah. Yusei Fudo." Yugi said.

"No clue. Haven't seen him anywhere either." Jack said. Jaden just shrugged, telling Yugi that he didn't know either.

"He has a cool tattoo though." Jaden said, referring to Yusei's yellow tattoo underneath his left eye. Jack nodded in agreement, as did Yugi. It was pretty cool.

"Ah I need to get back to my room! Jesse must have called by now." Jaden said suddenly, finally realizing what time it was.

Jaden and Jesse had managed to keep a strong long-distance relationship, despite being an ocean and two countries away from each other. Jaden stayed in Japan while Jesse attended college in his hometown somewhere in England, but promised to see each other over vacations and breaks. Yugi was really glad when Jaden had first announced his relationship with Jesse. They were in love, and Jesse was a really cool guy. Both Yugi and Jack knew that their brunette friend had made a good choice. Jack, on the other hand, had chosen to stay single through high school and at least the first half of his freshman year in college. But Yugi hadn't really thought about relationships, he figured when the time came for him to fall in love, he'd fall in love. Until then, he was content with the way things were.

"Yeah I guess I should go too and let you get settled in." Jack said. He and Jaden were in the same dorm as each other, but separate from Yugi. They had first moved in a few days ago when Yugi had all but forced them to. He knew that if it hadn't gotten done then, it never would. Still, Jaden and Jack were glad that Yugi was such a pain in the butt about it. They too knew that it probably wouldn't have gotten done without him watching over.

"Okay. Have a goodnight guys!" Yugi said, waving at them.

"See ya!" they said, walking out and leaving Yugi alone to unpack. He put away his clothes and bedding first, emptying the medium sized box steadily as he walked back and forth from the dresser on his side of the room and the closet. He only took one side of the closet though, since there was only one. Next he unpacked a small box of books and set them neatly on the highest shelf mounted on the wall above his bed. From the final box, he unpacked a few figurines from Joey and Tristan, a snow globe with the Statue of Liberty and the city of New York behind her from Téa, and a small statue of the god Horus sent by his grandpa who was back in Egypt for a few months. He set these, along with a few post cards from his parents and a framed picture of him and his mom and dad from when Yugi was a little kid, on the shelf directly above his bed. Then he unfolded the boxes and stored them in the top shelf in the closet, after which he made his bed and just laid down in the middle of it staring up at the ceiling. He was in the middle of thinking about how much fun his grandpa must be having in Egypt when there was a small knock on the door.

"Hello. Oh, Yusei! How are you?" Yugi asked when he opened the door to see Yusei standing there.

"I'm fine," Yusei replied happily. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Just finished moving in." Yugi said with a small laugh. Yusei smiled.

"May I come in? Or are you just gonna keep our room to yourself?" Yusei teased. Yugi realized then why he hand a box in his hands, and moved out of the door. He saw a few more boxes outside and helped move them into the room. This was so cool! Yugi thought excitedly. Sharing a room with someone he knew gave him a great relief.

"This is awesome that we get to bunk with each other. I was afraid I'd have to share a room with a total jerk or something." Yusei laughed after he finished unpacking. Yugi laughed along with him.

"Same here!" he admitted. He was especially happy now that none of his friends had to suffer the slight threat of sharing a room with someone that was abusive. It had scared him to think that that could of happened. But now all he felt was the feeling of a huge weight being lifted off of him.

"Yeah. Hey, I heard Ryou and Bakura got accepted here." Yusei told Yugi.

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yep. Although I'm pretty sure that they did, since I've been hearing a rumor floating around about people getting a really bad beating if they touch someone." Yusei said, shrugging. Yugi frowned. That did sound a lot like Bakura. And if those rumors were true, it meant that Ryou and Bakura didn't get a room together. He wasn't sure how their roommates were going to be, but if they didn't live up to Bakura's expectations, there was going to be trouble whether Ryou wanted there to be or not.

"Yugi? Something wrong?" Yusei asked, hinting about Yugi's worried expression. Yugi quickly smiled and told Yusei that he was just thinking about how he missed his other friends and his family. Yusei nodded and told him that he missed his friends too.

"You don't have any parents?" Yugi asked. Yusei shook his head 'no'. Yugi apologized but Yusei dismissed it.

"It's okay. You didn't know. I'm not worried about it... but I'd rather not talk about it..." Yusei said, looking out the window. Yugi nodded in understanding. He didn't really like to talk about his parents' divorce either, so he really did understand. Yugi had a sudden thought to ask Yusei about his schedule and was about to before they heard loud yelling out in the hall. It sounded like Bakura... Yugi got up and ran hurriedly to the door, throwing it open. Both he and Yusei ran out into the hall and made their way through a big crowd of students circled around a couple of people.

"I swear to God if you even lay a _finger_ on him _ever_ again, I'll make your life a living _**hell**_." Bakura snarled dangerously at a student he was holding up by the front of his shirt. The student looked like a football player!

"Bakura... Please put him down! It was an accident..." Ryou said to him quietly, tugging at the arm Bakura was using to hold the student up.

"Accident my ass!" he said lowly. Yugi and Yusei made their way over to them and tried to help Ryou. Thankfully, it seemed that Bakura had gotten bored and dropped the shaken student. He crawled back away from them slowly, silently muttering apologies. Bakura snorted and wrapped his arm protectively around Ryou's waist, then turning and walking away. Yugi and Yusei followed after them, the crowd eventually dispersing itself before any teachers decided to randomly pop in.

"What happened?" Yugi asked Ryou once they were back in Bakura's room. Bakura was sitting cross-legged on his bed, Ryou in his lap absently playing his a lock of his lover's hair.

"I was walking with Bakura to see his room and that guy was walking with a few boxes down the hall toward us," Ryou started.

"And shoved you." Bakura growled.

"No, he didn't Bakura." Ryou said firmly. "One of his friends were playing and tripped him. He bumped into me on accident."

"Whatever. He still touched you." Bakura said, tightening his arms around Ryou's waist. Yugi and Ryou just sighed.

"Bakura. You can't just go around beating up people just because they accidentally bump into you or Ryou." Yusei told him suddenly but calmly. Bakura just smirked.

"And I suppose everyone is going to be genuinely nice then. You have no clue the looks they give him."

"I might not, but Ryou knows how to stand up for himself." Yusei stated.

"He's right, Bakura. We're in college now," Ryou said, turning himself to face Bakura. "I know how protective you are of me, but I can handle myself. You need to calm down... Okay?"

"Fine. But I won't like it." Bakura replied after a few moments of staring at Ryou. Ryou just blinked and giggled. He turned back around to Yugi and Yusei.

"So you guys got the same room huh? That's pretty lucky."

"Yeah it is. So who's your roommate, Ryou?" Yugi asked. Ryou shrugged.

"His name is Micheal. Says he was on the student council throughout high school. He's friendly, but quiet." he said simply. Yugi nodded and asked Bakura the same question.

"I don't have a roommate." he said in a monotone voice.

"Really? I would have thought that everyone had a roommate..." Yusei said, letting his mind wander for a moment. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Apparently not." he said, but everyone ignored it. Yusei looked over at the clock on Bakura's night stand and stood up.

"It's almost lights out. We should be going." he said, Yugi standing after him.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Have a goodnight guys." Yugi said, waving as he and Yusei walked to the door. Ryou and Bakura bid them goodnight as well before they walked off to their room.

"Yugi," Yusei started as he sat down from coming out of the bathroom. Yugi had already gotten underneath his blankets and was ready to close his eyes, his light was already clicked off.

"Hm?" Yugi replied, rolling over and leaning on his elbow, rubbing one eye sleepily. The two looked at each other for a moment.

"Nothing. Never mind." Yusei said, clicking off the light on his side of the room and laying down. He rolled over to face the wall. Yugi shrugged and laid back down, closing his eyes. He failed to notice the slight blush that had crept up onto Yusei's cheeks. And he had also failed to notice how loud and hard Yusei's heart was beating when he had yet again lost the courage to ask him the same question that he'd been trying to ask since they first met.


	2. Homecoming

Yugi was nervous, Jaden was excited, Yusei and Jack didn't look like they cared. The four of them were like this their entire first and second day and by the end of the week, they were comfortable in the environment that was college.

"Geez! This is the last few years of school, and we have to do more work than ever!" Jaden whined, dropping his head onto the pillow. They were all sitting in Jaden and Jack's room.

"You'll only get more work from here, Jaden." Yusei said, glancing up from his paper on what he learned about physics in high school. The four of them had to do the same paper in almost every class, thought it varied between mathematics, physics, biology, English, and just general things learned. They were all silently relieved that it was only a one page paper.

"Yeah I know..." Jaden pouted, tapping the back of his pen on his notebook. He was only halfway done when his mind decided to blank.

Jack stretched. "It's a good thing this is due on Monday." he said. He was only done with a fourth of his paper. Yugi and Yusei were practically almost done with theirs.

"Yeah that's a good thing." Yugi said softly. He was only paying half attention. Everyone was silently for another 20 minutes before Jaden got restless. He only managed to write another few sentences while Jack had gone on to complete almost three-quarters of his assignment. Yugi and Yusei were finished.

"Ugh! I hate writing!" Jaden protested before rolling over onto his side, refusing to write anymore for the day. Jack, Yugi and Yusei all laughed.

"It's a Friday night, guys. Let's do something! Come on it'll be fun!" Jaden said suddenly, standing on his knees towards the others. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Jack said, standing and walking over to the door. When he opened it, he saw Ryou and Bakura standing hand in hand on the other side.

"Hey guys! Come in! Have a seat!" Jaden yelled happily over to them. Jack stepped aside to let them in.

"What's up?" Yugi asked, smiling.

"We heard about this homecoming party the some kids are having. All dorms are invited!" Ryou said excitedly.

"We came to see if you guys wanted to tag along." Bakura finished. Jaden's eyes went wide.

"Can we go? Pleasepleaseplease?" he asked excitedly, all but jumping on his bed. This was just the something the he wanted to do on a Friday night and he didn't want to go to the party alone; wasn't going to the party alone. Yugi laughed, Jack sighed, and Yusei smiled. They all agreed to go, since there was nothing to do anyway.

"We'll meet in the hall in five." Yugi said to Jack, Jaden, Bakura, and Ryou as he and Yusei went back to their room. Once there, they changed into new clothes and headed back out into the hall to meet up with everyone else.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Jaden shouted happily as they walked to the gym. Once inside, all they saw were bright, colorful moving lights and tons of people. Over the speakers, a DJ was currently playing 'Like a G6'. Along the left side of the gym were tables of assorted food and drinks. Up on the stage the DJ and all of his equipment stood while possibly 95% of the student body was on the floor, their bodies pulsing and moving with the rhythm of the music.

"This is so AWESOME!" Jaden shouted, throwing up his hands.

"Just don't drink anything that's not in a closed container!" Jack yelled.

"Why?" Ryou yelled back.

"They probably spiked the punch." Yusei told Ryou. He gave a disapproving look toward the punch bowl at Yusei's comment. Weren't kids supposed to grow up once they hit college? Apparently not.

"Let's go dance!" Yugi suggested brightly. Maybe they'd meet some new friends. Everyone was in agreement as they moved to the dance floor. 'Cupid Shuffle' had come on and everyone danced along. Yugi laughed as Jaden tripped over himself. Thankfully, he caught his balance and started laughing along with Yugi. Yusei and Jack had it down, and Bakura was helping Ryou who got it after the first time they went through it. After a few more songs, Yusei told Yugi and Jaden that he was going to go get a drink. He walked over one of the tables and asked for a bottle of water. Meanwhile, 'Punk Bitch' had come on. He noticed a lot of guys trying to be gangster, some succeeding, others failing. But they didn't care. They were still laughing and having fun. He smiled. The song soon faded into 'Just The Way You Are'. There were friends dancing together without a care. Some in a circle, some just by themselves but being crazy and laughing at one another. Yusei also noticed that there were a lot of couples dancing out on the floor. He felt a stab in his heart, wishing him and the person he loved could be like that too. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a rather good looking girl with long brown hair, a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts came walking over to him. Her brown eyes scanned him over, obviously hoping to possibly get him into her bed, or vice versa, before the night was over.

"Hi. I'm Kayla. I don't think we've met before." she said, holding out her hand and giving him a sugar-sweet smile. It kind of made him sick, but he decided to be nice anyway.

"Yusei." he told her, shaking her hand. She held onto it a few moments longer than necessary and looked up at him through her eyelashes, obviously flirting. Yusei wasn't fazed in the slightest. She talked with him for a while about little things like where he was from and whatnot.

"So how do you feel about homecoming?" she asked.

"It's entertaining." he said, shrugging. Though he wasn't having much fun just standing around talking to Kayla.

"I know something else that's entertaining too..." she said, stepping closer to Yusei. He sighed in annoyance and decided to end the conversation.

"I have to go. My friends are expecting me back." he told her bluntly, pushing her aside gently and walking back into the crowd. Kayla just stood there dumbfounded for a minute and stalked off in another direction, angry that he turned her away.

"Hey where were you? You missed Jack almost biff it!" Jaden laughed, a bit crazy. It was apparent that he had not listened to Jack, and went and drank the punch. He had a cup of it in his right hand, which was attached to the arm that he slung around Yusei's shoulders, almost spilling punch all over him.

"Jaden! Careful!" he told the tipsy brunette, helping to steady him. Jaden just laughed.

"Chill bro! I'm cool, I'm cool. Ain't that right, Yugi?" he asked, slinging his other arm around Yugi's shoulders. Yusei hadn't noticed him.

"Uh.. yeah okay." Yugi said with a confused smile. 'Just Lose It' came on over the speakers then, and Jaden did almost lose his drink all over Yusei, again, when he tried to let go of him.

"Hey man! Let go!" Jaden slurred. He was more drunk than anyone realized. Jack sighed and helped them.

"I think Jaden needs to go to bed." Jack said, slinging Jaden's arm over his neck to help him stand.

"Do not! Your just... jealous." Jaden giggled. Yugi chuckled.

"Goodnight Jaden." he said.

"Good morning to you to!" Jaden replied, trying to walk away, forgetting that Jack had a hold of him. He almost lost his balance again and would have if it weren't for his blond friend.

"Goodnight guys. Hope you get a better sleep than I will." he sighed, walking to the exit of the gym, half dragging Jaden with him. He took Jaden's drink and threw it in the trash on their way out. Jaden was more focused on the lights bouncing off the walls. It made Yusei wonder what the hell they had put in the drinks.

"Later!" Yusei called. He looked around, suddenly noticing they were missing a few other people.

"Where did Bakura and Ryou go?" he asked, looking over to Yugi. Yugi was looking off in another direction.

"They went back to Bakura's room." Yugi said without looking over. 'My Lips Like Sugar' faded in from 'What's My Age Again?' and everyone started dancing like they were in a club instead of a college gymnasium.

"Should we probably go back to our room then?" he asked Yugi.

"Sure." he said, turning and walking to the exit. Yusei followed after the shorter teen, wondering what was wrong. Once they were in their room, Yusei closed the door and flicked on the light by his bed. He took off his shirt to change into his sleepwear and suddenly felt hands run up his sides and around to his chest. He quickly turned around to find Yugi looking up at him with a peculiar smile. His eyes told Yusei that he was indeed intoxicated, and quite heavily from the looks of it. He took Yugi's arms and put them at his sides.

"Yugi..." Yusei warned. Yugi just smiled and leaned into Yusei, nuzzling against the underside of his jaw. Yusei suppressed a shiver and tried to push Yugi off of him. Sure he had feelings for him, but he didn't want anything to happen while Yugi was like this.

"Come on, Yuseiii~!" Yugi whined playfully, leaning further into Yusei. He hadn't expected someone as small as Yugi to be so heavy, and lost his balance. As soon as Yusei's back hit the bed, Yugi was on top of him, nipping lightly at his jawline. Yusei bit his tongue to keep any sounds from coming out.

"Yugi! Ah... no!" he said, flipping them over so Yugi was lying underneath him. Yugi looked up with a drunk pout.

"Please Yusei...! I'm so hot...!" Yugi whined, playing with the hem of his shirt. Yusei shook his head firmly.

"Yugi. You need to sleep off whatever is in your system. Your... acting different. And not in a good way." he told the shorter teen softly. Yugi frowned and roll onto his side.

"Fine." he grumbled, closing his eyes. Yusei watched Yugi as he fell asleep in a matter of minutes, his breathing slowing to a steady pace. Yusei sighed and rolled off of him. He stared up at the ceiling as thoughts of 'what if' surged through his mind. He sat up, looking over at Yugi before kicking off his shoes and yawning. He took Yugi's shoes off for him and moved him gently until his head was resting on the pillow, then pulled the blankets up over him. He didn't doubt Yugi wouldn't remember anything that happened in the morning.

"You'd probably hate me if you knew that I liked you..." Yusei whispered softly after he had turned off the lights and crawled over Yugi to lay down. The coolness of the wall against his back actually felt nice after being in the crowded gym all night. He watched Yugi sleep; watched as his eyes moved slightly under his eyelids in a dream and watched his pink lips as they drew air in and out, occasionally –but barely– moving as if he were talking. Yusei moved a few blond bangs out of Yugi's face, tucking then tenderly behind his ear.

"Goodnight, Yugi. Sweet dreams..." Yusei said, silently stroking Yugi's cheek then resting his hand against the pillow. As his eyes closed, he wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Yugi softly smile in his sleep.

* * *

><p>Like a G6 - Far East Movement<p>

Cupid Shuffle - Cupid

Punk Bitch - 3Oh!3

Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars

Just Lose It - Eminem


	3. Restless

As it neared closer and closer to both Christmas and Christmas break, everything got busier and busier. With finals coming up, anyone barely had time to do anything else except homework and studying. Often times, anyone could walk into a student's room in the wee hours of the morning and find them either up studying or find that they had fallen asleep trying to stay up to study. During the weekends, a lot of the students either slept in until two or three in the afternoon or else they just slept all day, which is just what Jaden did. He only woke up to go to the bathroom, eat, or call Jesse. Apparently, it was the same way over where Jesse was. Everyone was studying and doing work until they dropped.

"It's worth it though," Jesse had told Jaden one night over the phone. "With all the studying we're doing, we're sure to pass this semester's finals."

"Yeah I guess that's good... I just want to pass so I can come see you." Jaden replied tiredly, smiling. Jesse chuckled.

"Well then that makes two of us. But make sure you pass your finals, Jaden. I know you can do it."

"I know I can too. And I'll work my butt off to make it happen. I mean, come on, I got into college didn't I?" Jaden said, making Jesse laugh.

"Yes, that's true."

"What time is it over there?"

"Uh..," Jesse said as he looked over to his clock. "4 a.m."

"Really? It's only 12 a.m. over here."

"Time zones, sweet."

"Yeah yeah, I remember." Jaden said. He yawned.

"Jay, you should go to bed." Jesse said in a concerned voice.

"_I_ should go to sleep? Jesse, I think _you_ should go to sleep. It's 4 a.m. over there after all." Jaden replied in the same worried tone. This time, Jesse yawned.

"Okay okay. I have an idea. How about we _both_ go to sleep?" he said, chuckling. Jaden laughed quietly.

"Okay. Deal." he replied.

"Good. Love you."

"Love you too. Sweet dreams."

"You too." Jesse said before they bong hung up the phone. Minutes later, they were both passed out.

Finals were only a week later. Everyone had made sure to go to bed early to get enough sleep the night before finals. It was only 8, and yet Yugi still couldn't fall asleep even though he was tired. That night at homecoming _still_ gnawed at the back of his mind, making him restless. For some reason, seeing Yusei talking to that... that... _slut_ had bothered Yugi enough to let himself drink straight alcohol... even though it was only in the punch and not technically straight alcohol. But why had it bothered him so much? Moreover, he still wondered what happened after they got back to the dorms and why he had woken up in Yusei's bed... with Yusei being shirtless. He had woken up the morning after the homecoming party with a slight headache, wondering where he was, and why he was so warm. That was when he had actually opened his eyes and saw Yusei asleep and his arms wrapped around Yugi. The blankets had been kicked halfway off the bed, and Yugi noticed his shoes were missing. And that he was also still in his clothes. Yusei was too, minus his shirt. He thought about how he could get out of bed without waking Yusei when there was loud knocking on the door. It had startled Yugi and woken up Yusei.

"Ah... good morning." Yugi said, a small blush appearing on his face. Yusei looked at Yugi for a moment, their noses touching, when the knocking sounded again accompanied by a voice.

"Hey you guys awake in there?" Jaden said from the other side of the door.

"Good morning. I guess we should probably get up..." Yusei said quietly to Yugi. He unwrapped his arms and sat up. Yugi sat up too.

"Maybe they're still asleep.." Jack said.

"Oh come on. If we're awake right now, then they're definitely awake. Hey guys! Hurry or I'm coming in there!" Jaden said, knocking again. Yugi jumped up and walked to the door, opening it.

"Finally!" Jaden said, walking in with Jack right behind him. Yusei had told Yugi –after Jaden and Jack left– that he would explain. But he never got the chance to. As Yugi laid in bed, he wondered why he had woken up in Yusei's that morning. He was so confused. And cold, he noted as he shivered. The school heater had to be shut off for maintenance that day. A cold wind suddenly blew into the room and Yugi had realized that he had forgotten to shut his window. He got out of bed and tried to close the window. Unfortunately, he was too short to reach it. He was thinking about standing on the windowsill when he heard a voice.

"Need some help?" it asked. Yugi turned to find Yusei sitting up in bed. Yugi nodded helplessly. Yusei chuckled and got out of bed. He reached above Yugi and pulled the window closed.

"There." he said, locking the window.

"Thanks, Yusei." Yugi said, turning to him. He didn't notice how close Yusei was.

"Your welcome. Couldn't sleep?" Yusei asked. Yugi shook his head in defeat.

"I couldn't either, if it helps." Yusei said. Yugi chuckled and looked up at Yusei.

"Yusei... can I ask you something?" Yugi asked sheepishly. Yusei looked into Yugi's eyes for a moment before nodding. Yugi bit his lip, willing himself to not lose courage. He took a breath.

"What... happened that night after the homecoming party?" he asked quietly.

"You were... intoxicated." Yusei began. He figured Yugi already knew that part. "In the state you were in, you tried to... come on to me. But I stopped you before we both did something that we would regret." Yugi listened wholeheartedly. He was relieved that nothing happened... but what did Yusei mean by doing something they would regret? Did he mean something _he _ would regret? Or did he mean something Yugi would regret? Yusei watched Yugi as he thought, wondering what he was thinking.

"What did-" Yugi was cut off by Yusei suddenly kissing him. It was now or never, Yusei decided. He figured the worst that could happen was that Yugi would deny him. He was about to pull away when he felt Yugi stand on his tiptoes, kissing back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they had to breath. Yugi was blushing heavily.

"Yugi... I-"

"No. Don't apologize." Yugi said, looking at Yusei. "I shouldn't have been jealous, or drunk, or even not realized anything until now."

"Yugi?" Yusei asked, looking at him quizzically. Yugi locked his arms around Yusei and buried his face in his shoulder.

"That night at homecoming, I saw you talking with that... _dumb broad_." Yugi started. Yusei was caught off guard at his language usage. Yugi never really cussed or used anything offensive. He must have really hated her.

"I got so jealous and upset, but I didn't know why. So, I... I drank with Jaden. Jack was caught off guard, so he didn't know whether to stop us, me, or not. I... I'm sorry for how I acted after we got to the dorms. The only thing I remember was feeling extremely hot, but I couldn't figure out why." he said, spilling everything in a rush. It felt good to say it though.

"I... love you..." he whispered against Yusei's shoulder. Yugi waited a few moments before looking up at Yusei, who was staring out the window smiling softly. Yugi was confused. Did he think it was a joke? Was he smiling because he was happy?

"Yusei?" Yugi asked this time. Yusei only closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yugi. After a few more minutes, he spoke.

"I've waited a long time to hear that from you. I was always hoping you would, but never sure that you would ever." he said, finally looking down at Yugi. His eyes were shining.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize." Yugi said apologetically. Yusei smiled and kissed Yugi again and again. Softly at first, but then deeper. Yugi kissed back happily, getting lost in the deeper ones. Yusei lifted Yugi to sit on the windowsill so they were face to face. Yusei kissed Yugi again, then kissed his jaw, moving down his neck. Every nerve in Yugi was alive, his head spinning. He had never felt anything like this before. Yusei nipped lightly on a spot that made Yugi moan. Yugi was surprised with himself. Yusei did it again, a little harder, enticing another, louder moan out of Yugi.

"Yusei..." Yugi said softly, trying to remember how to breathe. He unconsciously locked his legs around Yusei's waist. There was a sudden knock on the door, startling both of them. They looked at the door, waiting. There was another knock. Yusei sighed, unhooking Yugi's legs and arms. He walked over to the door and opened it to find Jaden standing there.

"Jaden?" Yusei asked, stepping aside the let him in.

"You okay?" Yugi asked. Jaden nodded.

"You got anything to make me sleep?" Jaden asked. Both Yugi and Yusei smiled. Yugi hopped down from the windowsill and walked into the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet. He took out a bottle, unscrewed it, and walked over to Jaden. He shook two pills out and handed them to the sleepy brunette.

"Thanks so much." Jaden said, turning around and walking out.

"Goodnight." Yusei called softly. Jaden waved and kept walking. Yusei shut the door and turned back to Yugi, who was putting away the pill bottle and shutting off the bathroom light.

"It still kinda chilly in here.." Yugi said, rubbing his arms. Yusei smiled, walking over to Yugi. He led him to his bed.

"It'll be warmer to sleep with someone else than by yourself." he said, crawling into his bed next to Yugi. He pulled the covers over him and Yugi, and pulled the shorter teen close. Yugi nuzzled his neck and cuddled him.

"You're right, this is warmer than sleeping alone." Yugi said happily, yawning. Yusei rested his head on Yugi's. He let his eyes close, falling asleep. Yugi thought about how lucky he was to find Yusei and for Yusei to find him. He knew only time would tell if they were meant to be, but that would be an issue for later. Right now, he would just be happy. Yugi closed his eyes and floated off to sweet dreams where Yusei was happily waiting there for him.


	4. New Arrival

It was a warm spring day. Yugi was sitting in the shade of a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. The smell of that and freshly cut grass calmed him. The breeze ruffled his hair softly and took the loose cherry blossom petals within it's soft grasp, wisping away to other places. Sitting Indian-style underneath the tree, Yugi sat reading '_So B. It_', an easy but loveable read for him. He'd read it twice already, but he enjoyed it enough to re-read it a third time. As he got lost in the book, Yusei walked quietly over and sat beside him.

"What are you reading?" he asked the shorter teen softly. Yugi looked up into his blue eyes and smiled.

"_'So B. It_'" Yugi answered. He leaned on Yusei, resting his head against the shoulder of his lover. Everyone had passed their first semester's finals, he got to spend Christmas break with both his family and his love, and Yusei and his relationship was going steady. Yugi couldn't ask for anything more. With one hand, he held the place in his book and fingered the small heart charm on his necklace with the other. Yusei had gotten it for him for Christmas.

"I know it's a little... cliché...," Yusei said after Yugi had opened it. "But every time I saw it, it made me think of you." He told Yugi, telling him how much the small amethyst crystal looked like his eyes.

"You really think it looks like my eyes?" Yugi asked, looking at Yusei. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes. But your eyes are prettier." Yusei replied. Yugi giggled. He sat up and put a bookmark in his book then set it on the grass.

"So. I was thinking maybe... We could go to the Spring Fling together?" Yugi asked after crawling into Yusei's lap. He leaned his head back to look up at Yusei.

"Hmm... You know I was thinking the same thing. But then I realized something." Yusei said, drawing his eyebrows together.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"We can't go... without tickets." Yusei said, his frown turning into a smile as he pulled two tickets from his pocket. Yugi gasped as he looked at them.

"Yusei! When did you...?"

"Yesterday after school."

"Oh. So that was the "business" that you so desperately had to take care of." Yugi said, laughing. Yusei laughed with him.

"I told you it would benefit both of us." Yusei said, kissing Yugi softly.

"Okay.. so you did." Yugi admitted after he broke away for air. Yusei chuckled.

"Hey guys! Where are ya?" Jaden suddenly hollered. He ran over to the tree and almost past it.

"Where's the fire?" Yusei asked.

"Huh? Oh, never mind that! Don't make me forget what I was gonna say!" Jaden said hurriedly. He seemed excited.

"Guess what!" he asked, smiling ear to ear.

"Your having a baby." Yusei teased, catching Jaden off guard.

"Wha-? No! You dummy, guys can't have babies! Anyways, this is better than having kids!" Jaden said.

"I give up." Yugi said shrugging.

"Jesse is coming here for Spring Fling!" Jaden practically shouted. Yugi jumped up.

"Oh my gosh that is so cool!" he said.

"I know! I was so happy when he told me!" Jaden said, all but jumping.

"Has anyone ever told you you act like a girl?" Yusei said jokingly, standing up.

"I do not! I'm just excited!" Jaden said, smiling. He was too happy to be angry.

"I know I know." Yusei laughed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Yugi said happily. They both smiled widely while Yusei stood by, happy for Jaden as well.

"Anyway, I also needed to ask you guys a favor. And before you ask, I did already get tickets. Jesse is gonna be here in a couple hours, but I have nothing to do to kill that much time." Jaden said.

"You could hang with us." Yusei suggested. Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Cool! Thanks."

"No problem. We were just gonna go take a walk down the street anyway." Yugi said. He picked up his book and the three of them walked down the crowded streets to the arcade. Yugi and Jaden played each other at Dance Dance Revolution for half an hour. Then Yusei and Jaden challenged each other at Street Fighter, Yusei winning in the end.

"Aw man! How are you so good at this?" Jaden said in defeat.

"I don't randomly mash the buttons." Yusei said with a smile. Yugi chuckled at them. They all played a car racing game next, and after that went to lunch.

"So where's Jack?" Yugi asked, although he had a theory in the back of his mind.

"He went out with Carly." Jaden said, shrugging as he took a drink of his soda. That proved Yugi's hunch right. Jack and Carly had met before Christmas break and before anyone knew it, they were a couple. They made each other happy, and that's all that counted. Plus, it was close enough to the half year mark when they had met. Yugi was glad all of them had found someone.

"Well, we all have dates for Spring Fling." Yusei said.

"Yep. Ain't it awesome? I was worried I was gonna be the only one without someone to make out with on the Ferris wheel." Jaden said, laughing. Yusei and Yugi joined in. Once they were finished with lunch, they headed back to the dorms.

"Haha yeah. That's when I said, 'Smooth move, ex lax. Too bad your ass got sacked!'." Jaden said, while Yusei and Yugi laughed. He was telling how he and some kid got into an argument during study hall and upon trying to make a smooth exit, the kid tripped and fell flat on his face. Suddenly, Jaden started flipping out, and then ran at a dead sprint in the forward direction.

"J-Jaden! Come back!" Yugi called in a surprise. Yusei just laughed as they watched Jaden tackle someone. Yugi ran towards them, Yusei trailing behind.

"Jaden! What...?" Yugi asked until he realized that Jaden was showering the person he tackled in kisses.

"So, this is Jesse?" Yusei said, chuckling.

"Yep! … That's... me!" a blue haired teen managed to say between Jaden's kisses. Sure enough, Yugi saw that it was in fact Jesse. He couldn't understand why he didn't recognize his blue hair earlier.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe your finally here! I'm sorry I couldn't come to the airport to pick you up!" Jaden said hurriedly. Jesse just laughed.

"It's okay, sweet. It's nice to finally be here and see you again." he said. Jaden gave Jesse one final, long kiss before getting off of him. Yusei and Yugi helped them up, and helped pick up Jesse's things.

"So you get to stay with me! I'm so happy they let you stay here!" Jaden said, holding Jesse's hand while they walked to Jaden and Jack's room.

"Yeah I'm glad too. Although I'm not sure what I can do during the day..." Jesse said.

"Well, I only have three days this week. Maybe you'll be able to come with me to class. Or you can go hang out at the arcade... or sleep." Jaden suggested. Jesse laughed at the last suggestion.

"So, are you missing school?" Yugi asked, setting a bag of Jesse's on Jaden's bed.

"Nope. I have this week off." Jesse said.

"That must be nice." Yusei told him.

"Yeah. My school's calendar actually isn't that different from your guys'." Jesse said.

"I just hope Jack and Carly don't constantly come in here and make out." Jaden joked. Yugi chuckled.

"Nah, they'll probably save that stuff for when they're in Carly's room." he laughed. Everyone else broke out in a small round of laughter as well.

"Probably save what stuff for in my room?" Carly asked from the doorway in a teasing voice. Jack was standing behind her.

"All that stuff that involves pillows and blankets." Jaden said.

"You mean a fort? I haven't built one of those in ages!" Carly said, chuckling.

"Maybe we'll build one tonight." Jack said seductively in Carly's ear. Jaden made an 'ew' face and everyone laughed at it.

"Get a room you two!" Yusei said jokingly.

"For your info, you are in mine." Jack replied, laughing.

"What about Carly's?" Jesse asked.

"Nonexistent." Carly said, chuckling. Everyone laughed again. Jesse stood and shook hands with Carly and introduced himself. Carly did the same.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Jaden talks about you a lot." she said, smiling.

"Yeah, he doesn't shut up." Jack said. Jaden threw a shoe at him in response.

"Easy now, Jay." Jesse said, chuckling. Jaden smiled at him.

"Well, we'll let you get settled in." Yusei said. Yugi nodded.

"Aw, do you guys really have to go? We were gonna throw a party and everything!" Jaden said. Yugi laughed.

"No, we have to go, Jaden. We'll see you guys tomorrow." he said.

"Okay... You guys staying or are you gonna stay over at Carly's again?" Jaden asked Jack.

"We'll stay for a while." Jack replied. Jaden nodded and told Yugi and Yusei goodnight as they left.

"Jesse is pretty cool." Yusei said once him and Yugi were back in their room. He was currently changing into his sleepwear, which was pretty much his boxers. Yugi had stripped down to his underwear as well, only he wore an old T-shirt with them.

"Told you. My bed or yours... Never mind." he said, laughing. Yusei was already laying in Yugi's bed, stretching out then curling into a ball.

"Your so weird." Yugi said, chuckling as he climbed over Yusei and got settled under the covers. Yusei stretched out and pulled Yugi to him, using his chest as a pillow instead of an actual pillow.

"But you love me." Yusei said, nuzzling Yugi. Yugi ran his fingers through Yusei's hair.

"Of course I do." he replied. Yusei smiled and started dozing off, the steady rhythm of Yugi's fingers through his hair relaxing him. Soon, Yugi fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>So B. It by Sarah Weeks<p>

'Smooth move, ex lax. Too bad your ass got sacked!' - a quote by one of my dear friends. He always says it, but don't know what it means or don't know where he got it from xD


	5. Spring Fling

The following three days went by quickly, although at some times it had seemed like an eternity. When the final bell rang on Wednesday, Jaden had all but run out of the classroom. He almost didn't notice Jesse standing outside until the blue haired teen grabbed him by the arm.

"Where ya going, speed racer?" Jesse asked, smiling.

"Nowhere." Jaden replied, smiling. He hugged Jesse and they walked back to their room hand in hand. Jaden put down his stuff and changed real quick before they left again, heading out to an open lot. Although it was far from just an open lot that night. It was filled with rides, people, booths, and fun. It was Spring Fling.

"Jaden! Over here!" Jack called, getting the attention of his brunette friend. He was standing with Carly, Yugi, and Yusei when Jaden and Jesse walked over.

"Ooh! This is gonna be so much fun!" Jaden said. Everyone nodded in agreement. The sun was still out, but no one cared, even though it would be a lot more fun when the sun went down.

"How about we get something to eat first? I'm buying." Yusei suggested. Jaden's stomach answered before he could, making everyone laugh. They headed over to the isle of booths that served various foods and drinks. They ate, watched a concert, and played some games for a few hours before deciding to split.

"We all have our cells right?" Jesse asked. Everyone pulled out their cell phones, making sure they were on.

"Good. Everyone have a fun!" Yugi said, waving to Jack, Carly, Jesse, and Jaden as they all dispersed.

"So, where to first?" Yusei asked, hold out his arm. Yugi took it and suggested they go on the roller coaster.

"A little daring, are we? Alright." Yusei said as he led Yugi to the roller coaster.

"Maybe a little..." Yugi replied with a smile. Yusei chuckled. Once they were at the front of the line, he paid and they both took a seat. Yugi held onto Yusei's arm.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. A little nervous. Roller coasters always make me nervous." Yugi said, giving Yusei a smile that indeed hinted nervousness.

"It'll be okay. I'm right here." Yusei said, kissing his cheek. Yugi blushed. The conductor of the roller coaster went around making sure everyone was buckled in then went back to his podium of controls. He pushed a button and the row of bars in front of everyone came down, making sure they wouldn't fall out. Yugi held onto Yusei's arm tighter in anticipation and closed his eyes. Next to him, Yusei chuckled.

"Yugi, open your eyes." he said softly. Yugi hesitated for a moment before opening his eyes. Yusei motioned for him to look to his right and he did.

"Oh wow..." Yugi whispered softly. Over the horizon, the sun was setting. As it did it painted the sky various hues of red, orange, yellow, and pink. Yugi and Yusei sat calmly, watching the sunset as everything and everyone melted away. Yugi looked up into Yusei's blue eyes.

"It's so pretty." he said. Yusei stroked Yugi's cheek with the back of his hand, looking down into his amethyst eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you." Yusei said, making Yugi blush again and smile. Suddenly the roller coaster lurched forward and made Yugi squeak in surprise. Yusei laughed and hugged Yugi.

"Here we go!" Yusei said with a wide smile. Yugi smiled too. They went over tall hills with their hands up and screaming happily and clung to each other as they went around tight curves laughing. When they got off, Yugi needed help balancing correctly.

"My legs feel like jelly and it feels like I'm still on the roller coaster!" he laughed as Yusei wrapped an arm around his waist. Yusei chuckled. They rode numerous rides, including the Mega Drop. Yusei thought that was super fun, but Yugi didn't like it too much.

"I think it's a bit too high..." Yugi said after they got off. He felt a bit queasy.

"You okay, Yugi?" Yusei asked, leading them over to a couple of benches. Yugi sat down and tried to calm his nerves.

"Yeah."

"I think that's the last time we go on that tonight." Yusei said, sitting next to Yugi and rubbing his back in a comforting way. He asked if Yugi wanted something to drink.

"No. I'm okay. And you?"

"I'm fine. Just as long as you're okay." Yusei said, smiling. He nuzzled Yugi's cheek softly and kissed it. Yugi snuggled up against Yusei's chest.

"Thank you Yusei. I'm really glad we came here." Yugi said.

"Your welcome. I'm just glad that your happy." Yusei replied. Yugi smiled and then yawned.

"Today's been a long, exciting day." Yusei said, resting his head on Yugi's.

"Yeah it has."

"Wanna go on the Ferris wheel? We still have time."

"I'd like that." Yugi said, standing. Yusei stood up next to him and took his hand. The two walked over to the Ferris wheel and got in line. While they waited, they talked about the coming summer. They were talking about going to the beach when they reached the front of the line.

"I'll pay this time." Yugi said, pulling out his wallet and handing money to a guy as he opened the the door to one of the baskets for them. They thanked him as he closed it behind them.

"Have a good time." he said, walking off. Yugi snuggled up to Yusei as the ride started. They watched the world slowly spin by as their basket went higher and higher, then back down again only to repeat the process over. After a few times around, the Ferris wheel began to stop to let people off.

"Wow!" Yugi whispered when the ride had stopped with their basket at the very top. "I can see everything!"

"It's quite a view." Yusei agreed. He leaned down and kissed Yugi softly.

"Thank you for the wonderful night."

"Your welcome. I'm glad I got to spend it with you." Yugi replied, leaning his head on Yusei's shoulder.

"I love you." he whispered softly.

"I love you too." Yusei replied. As the basket slowly came down to the ground, so did the two lovers come down from what seemed like their own little piece of heaven on earth with soft smiles gracing their lips.

* * *

><p>Mega Drop - a giant ride at a fair in my town where everyone sits in a seat that's facing outward in a square type thing. It goes up about 75 - 100 ft high and at any given moment drops and lets the riders experience a type of free fall. Super fun and recommended! :D<p> 


	6. Questions :Final Week pt I:

Okay so, this chapter was entirely too long. That's why I had to split it into two parts.

* * *

><p>"Yusei! Do you know where my other shoe is?" Yugi asked, searching under his bed for his missing shoe. His first class started in 15 minutes and he couldn't find his shoe anywhere!<p>

"Look under my bed." Yusei replied from the bathroom as he finished brushing his teeth. Yugi nodded and crawled over to Yusei's bed. Sure enough, as he lifted the dangling sheets, there was his missing shoe.

"Ah-ha!" he cried, pulling on his shoe. Yusei chuckled, helping Yugi to his feet. He rested his arms around Yugi's neck and kissed him.

"Yusei~! I have to go!" Yugi said when he broke away for air. Yusei looked over to the clock.

"You still have ten minutes."

"Yusei, I really need to go. And so do you." Yugi pouted. Yusei just kissed him again and Yugi pushed him playfully.

"No." he said, half giggling. Yusei smirked, growled, and tackled Yugi to the bed. He tickled Yugi's neck with featherlight kisses and nips all the while Yugi was laughing and trying to push him off.

"Ha ha, Yusei! Get off!" Yugi said. Yusei peeked at the clock.

"5 minutes." he said against Yugi's skin.

"We'll be late!"

"We'll be fine."

"Yusei!"

"Yugi." Yusei said, smiling. He tickled Yugi's sides, sending the shorter teen into a fit of laughter. Yugi desperately tried to keep Yusei's hands away, but Yusei seemed to be able to read his every move.

"Please! Off!" Yugi gasped between laughs. Yusei stopped to consider it, and rolled Yugi and himself over. He looked up into Yugi's eyes.

"Yusei. We both have to go."

"One more kiss?" Yusei asked innocently. Yugi thought for a short moment before giving Yusei a small kiss. He stood and helped Yusei up.

"See you after school." Yugi called to Yusei as they parted ways in the main building for their first class. Yusei smiled, blew him a kiss, and continued walking. It was the last week of school before summer break and it was inevitable that everything was gonna get a bit crazy. Yugi noticed this as he walked into first period and saw a majority of his classmates dancing on the tables. He only smiled and shook his head as trance music pumped out from a boombox somewhere in the back of class. The teacher was sitting at his desk grading a few papers. Yugi pulled a chair up next to him and took a few papers out of his bag. For the next hour, Yugi and his teacher discussed what they were gonna do over the summer, Shakespeare, and how crazy they thought everything was going to become.

"This is only the beginning. I think they should have a little free time at the end of the year. The students have worked hard." the teacher said. Yugi nodded in agreement, especially since everyone worked so hard to pass their finals last week. Most of the classes the rest of the day were like that. And as the week wore on, it got crazier and crazier. Everyday, Yugi noticed something was added to the hallways; toilet paper, giant pieces of painted paper, balloons, confetti, streamers, even eyeliner and eyeshadow decorated the walls eventually. Yusei commented that everyone was somehow getting high, Jack thought it was immature, and Jaden actually joined in and helped decorated the halls by drawing a random doodle here and there with some eyeliner he borrowed from Carly. But he made sure not to do it when teachers and staff weren't around. There were also multiple parties held every night in almost every dorm. That was something Yugi and Yusei could've done without.

"I can't sleep with all this noise!" Yugi yelled over to Yusei above the noise from a huge party next door. It was especially unbearable since the party was being held in the dorm to the right; which was the side that Yugi had.

"Come over here! It's a bit more bearable!" Yusei hollered back. Yugi climbed out of his bed and into Yusei's. He buried himself under the covers, resting his head against Yusei's chest and listened to his heartbeat instead of the noise in the other dorm. Meanwhile, Yusei stroked Yugi's hair softly, hoping to lull the shorter teen. Thankfully for Yugi, and to the relief of Yusei, it worked. So every night, that's how the two slept through multiple parties and seemingly undying noise.

–––––

"So..." Bakura asked Yugi as they sat down at one of the rather empty tables to eat lunch. It was just them for now while everyone else got their lunch.

"So...?" Yugi asked.

"Have you done anything yet?"

"Done what?"

"You know..." Bakura hinted, smirking. Yugi shook his head as he took a drink of his soda.

"Sex." Bakura said plain as day. Yugi almost choked.

"W-what?" Yugi asked incredulously. Bakura sighed and shook his head.

"Well you're obviously still a virgin. I guess that answers that question..." he said. Yugi blushed.

"Why... do you even want to know? Isn't that just between me and Yusei?"

"I was _just_ curious."

"Who put you up to it? Jaden?"

"No. I said I was only curious."

"Why?" Yugi asked. They were silent for a few moments as they just looked at each other.

"What am I _not_ allowed to ask?" Bakura answered. Yugi stopped and thought for a moment.

"I don't know! I don't know anything about how this relationship stuff works... much less... sex..."

"Well that's pretty obvious." Yugi looked at Bakura quizzically.

"But you're doing quite well with just a relationship."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're still a virgin."

"Are you making fun of me for it?"

"Sort of. I mean come on. Not even Ryou is still a virgin." Bakura smirked.

"Well yeah. Look who he has as a boyfriend." Yugi shot back. Bakura grimaced.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're sex crazed. _It's obvious_." Yugi said in a mocking tone. Bakura smirked.

"At least I get some."

"And?"

"And what if Yusei is ready to move forward? He'll eventually become impatient."

"Will not!"

"Will too. I guarantee it." Bakura said. Yugi glared at him, but it soon faded as he considered something. What if Bakura was right? Would Yusei leave him then? Yugi looked down at him food, suddenly not hungry.

"No! I told you, me and Jesse have saved up enough money that we're gonna go somewhere together." Jaden said, walking up to the table as he talked to Jack, Yusei, and Ryou.

"For how long?" Jack asked.

Jaden shrugged. "For as long as we can."

"Sounds cool." Ryou told him, sitting down next to Bakura. Jack sat on the other side of Bakura, Carly sitting next to Jack. Jaden sat on one side of Yugi while Yusei sat on the other. Yusei looked over to Yugi.

"You okay?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist. Yugi nodded and stood up.

"Yeah there's something I, uh, have to do." Yugi said, walking off in another direction. He needed a little time to think. As he left, Bakura watched Yugi walk away with uncertainty clouded around him and Yusei watched him with a worried look. He turned to Bakura.

"What did you say to him?" he asked calmly. He wouldn't get mad... yet.

"Nothing really." Bakura replied. Yusei glared icily at him before getting up and walking after Yugi. Ryou only sighed. He knew exactly what Bakura had said to Yugi.


	7. Confessions :Final Week pt II:

Yusei was thinking of where Yugi could've gone as he walked. He was on his way to their room when he saw a cherry blossom tree in the far corner of a now abandoned courtyard. He walked over to it.

"Yugi?" Yusei called quietly, leaning on one side of the tree. Yugi was sitting in the middle of the tree on a rather sturdy couple of branches. The blossoms hid him from sight as he watched Yusei shift to stand with his back against the tree, resting one foot against it and the other on the ground to hold his balance.

"What's wrong? I... know you're here. But I'm not entirely sure where..." Yusei said quietly, knowing Yugi could hear him. Yugi held perfectly still and listened.

"I know you might not want to talk... but if you do, I'm here. I don't know what Bakura said... but I'm almost 100 percent sure that whatever he said, it's not true." he said, uncertainty lacing his voice here and there. He was mostly worried about Yugi, and it showed.

"Lately I feel like I've screwed up somehow. I don't know how, but I feel like you might want... something more out of our relationship and I'm just not getting the memo. I'm so confused sometimes... I want things to be perfect for both of us. I have a feeling that Bakura said something about something personal. I don't know if you're ready for that yet and I don't know _how_ to ask you if you are..."

Yusei heard shuffling on the other side of the tree, and walked around it, hoping to find Yugi there. Instead, he found a squirrel. He began to wonder if he was just talking to himself.

"Well then... I feel like an idiot." he said to no one particular. Yugi giggled quietly.

"Why?" he asked from his place in the tree. Yusei looked around and saw no one. He was starting to wonder if he really was going crazy.

"Because...I just spilled everything... to a squirrel and a tree." Yusei said cautiously, still looking around.

"Or yourself?" Yugi asked, still hidden.

"Yeah..." Yusei said. The voice sounded like Yugi, but he couldn't be sure. He heard the voice giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" Yusei asked.

"Because, you're not talking to yourself. Or a squirrel or a tree for that matter."

"Then who _am_ I talking to?" Yusei asked. He heard rustling behind him and suddenly Yugi appeared on a low branch of the tree.

"You're talking to me." Yugi said softly, smiling. He was laying on the tree branch, resting his head in his folded arms. Yusei walked over to him. The branch was low enough that he could look into Yugi's eyes.

"You know, I'm sure the squirrel _was _listening." Yugi said with a small smile. Yusei laughed.

"Oh yes. He was just getting ready to say how pathetic I looked and sounded trying to talk to him _and_ a tree about my problems." Yusei said. This time, Yugi laughed.

"You didn't look or sound pathetic."

"You're just saying that..." Yusei said.

"Well of course I'm saying it. What, did you want me to write it down?" Yugi asked. They both laughed softly. Yusei rested a forearm on the branch Yugi was laying on and rested his head on his arm.

"Why did you leave?" Yusei asked. Yugi's eyes showed that he was very uncertain and worried about something.

"Well... you were right about Bakura saying something..." Yugi replied. His eyes focused on anything but Yusei's.

"Yugi," Yusei said to get the attention of the other. Yugi looked at him.

"What did he say?"

Yugi didn't answer, he merely blushed slightly and averted his eyes again. Yusei sighed and walked over to where the squirrel was before is scampered off. He knelt down and looked through a few stones lying there. Yugi drew his eyebrows together.

"Are you mad?" he whispered, half afraid to hear what he was dreading. Yusei picked up a purple tinted river rock and stood.

"At Bakura? Yes. At you? No. At myself? Well... kind of..." Yusei replied as he turned and walked back over to the tree.

"Why at yourself?" Yugi asked, sitting up and leaning against the tree trunk.

"Because I don't know how to ask or say some things that I want to." Yusei said. He folded his arms on Yugi's lap and rested his head on his arms. Yugi looked at him quizzically as he fingered Yusei's hair gently.

"I don't understand..."

"Well... let's start at what Bakura said to you." Yusei suggested. Yugi bit his lip.

"Don't be afraid to tell me something that's on your mind, Yugi. Please."

"He... he asked about my... virginity..." Yugi whispered. His face had turned red.

"Does that make you upset?" Yusei asked.

"No! Well... it makes me a little uncomfortable... but not upset." Yugi said quickly. Yusei nodded.

"Then why were you?"

"He said... that eventually you would become impatient with me and..."

"And leave?"

"Yeah pretty much." Yugi said, looking down at the river rock Yusei had in his hand. He looked like he wanted to cry and he sure felt like it.

"Yugi..." Yusei said sympathetically. He wrapped his arms as best as he could around Yugi and lifted him off of the branch. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yusei's neck and his legs around his waist and cried softly into Yusei's shoulder while Yusei rubbed Yugi's back comfortingly with one arm, the other holding Yugi.

"It's ok. It's ok." Yusei whispered. Yugi sniffed a few times before looking at Yusei.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" Yugi asked. Yusei thumbed away Yugi's tears and kissed his forehead.

"Not if you don't want me to." he replied. Yugi smiled, hiccuping softly. Yusei chuckled.

"Here." Yusei said, holding out the hand that had the river rock in it. Yugi took it, examining it closely.

"...A river rock." Yugi said, hinting that he didn't understand.

"Do whatever you want with it. Carve it, draw on it, paint it every color of the rainbow, even use it as a rock for a garden. Just don't give it away. Think of it as the largest piece of my heart. It belongs to you now. When you're ready to let it go is when I'll leave." Yusei said, looking into Yugi's eyes. Yugi looked back and nodded.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

"I'm positive." Yusei said with certainty. Yugi smiled happily and pressed his forehead to Yusei's.

"Okay then. I promise I'll take good care of it. Just as long as you take good care of mine." Yugi whispered.

"I promise." Yusei said, smiling too. He leaned his head up and kissed Yugi gently. Yugi smiled again. A happy ending to a happy first year.


End file.
